It is generally known to ship products. The shipment of certain kinds of products, such as, for example, hot tortilla shells can be problematic. In an example, the tortilla shells can tend to “block” together if under too much pressure. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have multiple layers of product which are isolated from the weight of other layers above. Previously, only 2 layers of shells could be stacked in a box using a standard U-hoard for separation. Stackable-type shelves were not a good option; since the box ended up so deep they were too time consuming to install. Previous solutions also led to a lack of desirable “corner-blocking” to prevent the tortillas from shifting into a square corner and being subject to damage after freezing. Accordingly, a need exists for a container having a shelving system which allows efficient storage of products.